


Twist of Fate

by KDSkywalker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Family, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Ice Skating, M/M, Makkachin Lives, Red String of Fate, Vicchan Lives, more tags added later, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: Knowing that your soul mate is out there, waiting for you is one thing. How about growing up knowing that fact? Fate is fickle in her decisions.





	1. Chapter 1

“During ancient times, humans originally had four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. They were almost as strong as the gods. Facing the possibility of being defeated by the humans or destroying humankind with lightening, such as he had against the Titans, Zeus split humans into two halves – with two arms, two legs and a head of their own. Since then humans have forever longed for their missing half; the other half of their soul…”

“Can humans ever find their other half, mama?”

Anna Nikiforov looked down and smiled at her inquisitive four-year-old son, Victor. He was curled up in her lap as she read him the story of where soul mates come from. “Of course they can.”

“What happens when they do?”

“Then they will have no greater joy than knowing that they are with the one that they are supposed to be with forever,” she said pointing at a picture on a different page of two souls reunited.

Victor looked at the picture and smiled. He saw two figures connected by a string or something. “What is that?” he asked.

“That is the red string of fate. It is what connects us to our soul mate if we have one. It can help us find them.”

“I have one!” Victor happily said holding up his index finger on his left hand. He wanted to show his mother the bright red string that was attached to it. “It hasn’t been here for long.”

A bit startled for a moment, Anna quickly recovered. “If that’s the case, then as long as you believe that your soul mate is waiting for you, then you will see your string until you meet the person on the other side.”

“Really?”

“Really,” she said placing a kiss against his forehead. “Now it is time for bed since you want to go skating in the morning.”

Victor happily kissed his mother good night before scampering off to his own bedroom to wait for his parents to come and tuck him in. Anna sighed as she closed the book of myths that she had been reading from. Her little boy was already seeing his red string of fate. Yet he was so young. So innocent. So pure.

Thankfully Victor would be the older one in the match.

But still.

Why did it have to happen so young?

* * *

 

"I was Victor’s age when I saw my string that led me to you.” Ivan Nikiforov said, trying to reassure his wife that nothing was wrong with their son. “And it took me twice as long to find you.”

“Still…he’s so young!” Anna whispered as she peered in at their son, sleeping soundly in his bed surrounded by his army of stuffed animals that protected him at night.

“Fate is fickle that way. Yet at least he is lucky enough to have a pre-destined mate.”

“I just hope that knowing that he has a soul mate doesn’t hinder him in anyway.”

Ivan pulled his wife into his arms as he quietly shut Victor’s bedroom door before pressing a kiss against the top of her head. “We’ll make sure that it doesn’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big changes happen for 10-year-old Victor, but what else does he learn?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few corrections in chapter one. Not many. So enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> =)

“Mama!”

Anna looked up from the series of papers that she was going over on her desk as her vivacious 10-year-old son came barreling through the doors of her study with the family driver close behind him. No wonder she could hear him all the way from the front of the house. Something had him very excited. Normally Victor would have gone straight from school either to ballet or ice skating practice. So why was he home? Then it dawned on her.

The Russian Children’s Hospital gala was that evening and Victor would be attending with them. It was going to be his first black tie affair as part of the upper echelon of Moscow society as well as the world. Yet that couldn’t be what had him so excited. This level of excitement was over something else.

“What is it?” she asked with a smile as Victor embraced her with a huge smile on his face. over his shoulder she waved the family driver off, who bowed and quietly shut the study door.

“You will never guess what we learned about today at school!”

“What did you learn about?”

“Soul mates and how some people have them and others don't.”

“Really?” she asked, listening to her son as she straightened her papers on her desk, since she figured that she wasn’t going to get any more worked finished since the subject of soul mates was being discussed. Ever since Victor’s red string of fate had appeared on his finger six years ago, the subject of soul mates was his favorite thing to talk about besides either ice skating or dogs. “What else did Ms. Romanov teach you about soul mates?”

“She asked the class if anyone had a seen their red string of fate yet. And guess what!”

“What?” she asked sitting down on a sofa that was in her study. Victor sat down next to her, still full of energy.

“I’m not the only one who has a soul mate in class! Others do too! Then Ms. Romanov said that sometimes soul mates could communicate with each other before they ever meet, just like she did with her fiancée. They can maybe even feel each other’s feelings or thoughts or even dream about each other. Was that how it was for you and papa?”

Anna smiled as she ran her fingers through her son’s shoulder length silver hair. “We could sense each other’s emotions and over time those feelings grew stronger until the day we met. Even now, I still feel your father’s emotions,” she said with a smile as she described her own soul mate bond to her son.

“I want that!” Victor said with his bright blue eyes glimmering.

“I’m sure that someday you will. But it doesn’t have to happen right now.”

“But mama! You don’t understand! I keep dreaming of an ice skating rink with a lonely boy skating on it. He’s younger than I am and it seems that he is just learning skating. But there is something about him….”

“Is the dream always the same?” she asked, a bit concerned.

Victor shook his head no. “The rink is always the same, but the boy is always wearing something different or skating different figures. But it is always the same boy…”

“Have you tried talking to the boy? Or can you remember anything else?”

Once again, Victor shook his head no. “I’m too scared to talk. But I do remember that there are funny symbols all around the side boards, but I don’t remember what they look like”

“Perhaps the next time you have this dream, you try to remember one of the symbols. Then, just in case this does turn out to be your soul mate, we can narrow down where he lives in case he doesn’t speak Russian.”

“Ok!”

Anna leaned forward and kissed her son’s forehead. “Now, we have a little time before we need to leave for the gala. Do you have any homework to finish?”

“A little.”

“Well go finish it before the gala.”

Doing as his mother suggested, Victor left her study, seemingly still full of energy.

“I do not know where that boy gets all his energy from,” Ivan said as he walked into the study a few minutes later. “He’s either going to break world records for speed skating or pizzazz on the ice. I haven’t decided which yet.”

“He had a lesson about soul mates at school today and he also told me that he thinks he has been dreaming about his.” Anna said as she stood up from the sofa she was sitting on. She wrapped her arms around her husband as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

“So where does the lucky young lady live?” Ivan asked.

“He isn’t sure where the lucky young man lives yet. But as fate would have it, they both might enjoy ice skating.”

Ivan looked surprised for a moment. Certainly his wife was joking. His son was fated to be with another male? Yet from the look on her face, he knew that she was telling the truth.

“Love is love,” he said with a smile. And he meant it. because as long as his son was happy, then he would be too.

* * *

 

Victor tugged at the uncomfortable necktie as he sat at the table that he and his parents had been assigned to at the gala for the Russian Children’s Hospital. It was already late at night and he was getting sleepy. Hadn’t he spent enough time here with his parents and their rich, snobby friends? All the adults were doing at the moment were standing around and talking. Besides, there weren’t any other kids around. Why’d he have to come? Why was he so special?

All he wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. Besides, he had an early morning skate practice since the next day was Saturday. His father and current had brought in some big time skate coach from St. Petersburg to come and watch him.

Why?

Was he really that good of a skater?

He’d like to think he was. But he always had his doubts at times, especially when he fell. Maybe that was what this coach from St. Petersburg was going to tell him.

But he’d worry about it after he slept and maybe he’d dream of his soul mate tonight.

Across the room, Ivan chuckled as he watched his son’s eyes droop before his head was resting against his arms on the table. Glancing down at his watch, he noticed that it was just a bit past 11 pm.

“I’m surprised he made it this long,” Anna whispered.

“Me too.”

They both excused themselves as they went to gather Victor from his sleeping spot at the table before making their way out of the gala. The couple that they had been talking with just stood by and watched the younger couple interact with their sleepy son.

“They do a lot of good for various charities,” the woman said in a whisper. “And their son is the light of their world.”

“All that matters to me is if he has talent,” the older man responded as he took a sip of his drink.

“I assure you he does Yakov. I wouldn’t have suggested you if he didn’t.”

“I know Lilia.”

* * *

 

_Victor stood along the side board and just watched._

_Just watched the younger skater slip and fall at times, but at other times he was successful. Yet just as he got up enough courage to skate out onto the ice with him, the dream around him dissolved…_

* * *

 

“This is a symbol that I remembered from dream,” Victor said as he handed his parents a piece of paper with a small symbol drawn on it that morning at breakfast. At first it looked like a bunch of lines to both of them, then it dawned on his father.

“Wait here a moment,” he said, excusing himself from the table.

When he returned, he was carrying a book with him. He set the book down in front of his son with it turned to a page with a chart of letters on it. “Does it look like any of these?” he asked.

Victor looked down at the chart. One row was Mandarin, one row was Korean and one row was Japanese.

“Umm I think it was this one,” Victor said pointing at the Japanese column. “But I’m not sure.”

“It at least gives you a starting point.” Anna said, with Ivan nodding in agreement.

* * *

 

Between the intense practice that his current coach put him through that day since there was a visiting coach there to see just how good - or bad - Victor really was then going home and trying to figure out a way to communicate with his soul mate, it was no wonder that Victor feel asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow that night.

And with that came no dreams.

As did the next night.

And the next.

And the next.

And it continued for a solid week.

“What if I never see him again, mama!” Victor sniffled as he curled up against his mother’s shoulder.

“I’m sure you will darling. You’ve just been exhausted. Your new skating coach has big plans for your future and wants to make sure that he has the best plan in place for you before we make the move there at the end of the school year.”

“But I thought you and papa were going to stay here and send me to live with coach Yakov?”

“Your father has been neglecting the St. Petersburg office for years. This gives us a good reason to move back.”

“Back?”

Anna nodded. “We only moved up here after you were born so your father could take over Nikiforov Holdings after your dedushka had died. We already have a house and everything in St. Petersburg.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “It’s even larger than this one. It’s just outside of the city, with lots of land surrounding it.”

“Big enough for a dog?” he asked hopeful. He had always wanted a dog!

“We will talk about it after the move. But don’t mention it again.”

Victor wasn’t going to say a word.

* * *

 

_His mother had been right! He had only been exhausted. As soon as he saw the younger boy out skating on the lone ice rink, Victor shot out to him as fast as his skates would carry him. In the shock of having another person suddenly appear when you had thought that you were skating on your own, the younger boy fell right on his bottom._

_With a smile, Victor reached down and helped him back up._

_‘Dare desu ka?' the younger boy hesitantly asked._

_Not understanding a single thing that had been said, Victor began to feel around in his pockets, hoping that the letter he had written several days ago and gone to bed clutching in his hand had some how appeared a pocket._

_Much to his surprise, it was in his back pocket._

_With a pounding heart, he handed the rumpled piece of paper to the younger skater. He nervously watched as the younger skater read what was written on the paper before glancing back up at Victor with the most beautiful round, brown eyes that he had ever seen._

_‘Watashi no namae wa Yuuri,’ he said with a smile._

_….Yuuri….that’s the name of his soul mate._

_Returning his smile, Victor held out his hand and motioned that they begin to skate. Yuuri nodded. Reaching out with his left hand, Victor noticed that his red string was firmly attached to the right index finger of Yuuri and his smile only got bigger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dare desu ka? -- Who are you?
> 
> watashi no namae wa Yuuri - My name is Yurri
> 
> *I had it wrong the first time, but someone corrected my translations -- thanks Angelfish10! I blame GoogleTranslator....
> 
> AN: Yuuri's POV about the dreams next time!
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://stardreamz81.tumblr.com/) for randomness ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't state it -- but Yuuri and Hiroko are talking in Japanese.

_Same dream…_

_Figure skating. Oh how 6-year-old Yuuri Katsuki had grown to love it._

_Maybe his dance teacher had been right in suggesting that he take up figure skating as well. Even though he was just now taking lessons with some other kids from his school, he was in love with it._

_Was that why he was dreaming about it so often?_

_Yet, something was different about the dream today. Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye start skating towards him as fast as it could._

_Another person? Where had another person come from? This was his dream!_

_Lost in his thoughts, he suddenly slipped and landed hard on his bottom. The clinking sound of skates stopping on the ice close to him caught his attention as he looked up and saw a pair of deep blue eyes looking down at him. The eyes belonged to a boy, who looked to be just a few years older than he was had shoulder length silver hair and was smiling at him for a moment before leaning over and helping him up off the ice._

_“Who are you?” Yuuri hesitantly asked._

_He watched as the boy searched his pockets for something before eventually taking out a rumpled piece of paper from his back pocket. He held it out to Yuuri who took it and read what it said: ‘Hello! My name is Victor. I’m 10 years old. I am from Russia and I believe that we are soul mates. I’ve been taught that soul mates can sometimes communicate through dreams until it is time for them to be together since they were destined to be together. Hopefully you believe me. Oh! I also love ice skating! So what is your name?’_

_Yuuri looked back up at the other boy, who he now knew was named Victor and smiled. His entire letter had been written in Japanese – not very good Japanese, but it was a decent attempt. “My name is Yuuri,” he said. Hopefully Victor would understand what he said._

_And it seemed that he had since his smile got larger as he held out a hand to him before pulling Yuuri along with him as they skated together around the rink until the dream began to loose focus as a new day was beginning…_

* * *

 

“Mama?”

Hiroko Katsuki looked up from where she was preparing breakfast for her family to see her son walk sleepily into the kitchen. “This is a surprise! Why are you up so early? And on a weekend?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Yuuri said yawning as he sat at the small table in the kitchen that Hiroko kept in there where her children could keep her company while she cooked, since the Katsuki family often ate in one of the large rooms of the onsen that the family ran in Hasetsu.

“Do you feel ok?” she worriedly asked, coming over and placing a hand against his forehead, making sure that he wasn’t feeling feverish.

“I just had an odd dream…”

Hiroko could tell that her son wanted to add more to his last statement, so she waited for him to say something. When he stayed silent for a few minutes, she began to softly prod him for information. “Sometimes talking about things help make it better,” she softly said as she sat down next to him.

Yuuri sighed as he tried to figure out how to ask whatever it was that was bothering him. After another moment or so, he figured it out. “What’s a soul mate?”

She gently brushed the dark hair out of his face as she mused for a moment about the easiest way to explain this complex idea to her young son. “A soul mate is the one person in the world who has been determined to be a match for someone. Almost like a puzzle piece that only fits perfectly with one person.”

“Does everyone have one?”

“That’s how the stories have been told. Yet not everyone is so lucky to fine theirs since the world is so big.”

“How do you know if you have one?”

“Some have said that they have certain feelings. Some just know. Others have mentioned dreams. For me, it was a red string that connected myself to your father.”

“A string? Like for a kite?”

Hiroko laughed. “Just like that! Except you can’t see it.”

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open. “But how do you know it’s there?”

“It appears from time to time to remind me that your father and I are connected by fate, linking one of our fingers together.”

Yuuri lifted up his hands and glanced at it them. He couldn’t see anything there. Nothing connecting him to the boy named Victor from his dream. Sighing, he sat them back down on his lap with his mother watching him the entire time.

Wait.

He felt a slight tug against one of his fingers of his right hand. Slowly he glanced down at his right hand. His eyes grew wide as he noticed a thin red string tied to one of his fingers pulled tight. Did a pull mean Victor was thinking of him?

“Did a string appear for you Yuuri?” Hiroko asked.

Yuuri bit his lip and slowly nodded yes without looking up at his mother. “Just now. I think I also had a dream about him last night…”

For the next few minutes, Yuuri explained his dream to his mother. Once he was finished explaining everything to her, she simply pulled him into a hug. “Just remember, whatever fate gives us, we are nothing but blessed.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. Maybe this entire soul mate idea wasn’t such a bad thing after all especially if it meant having someone who was his exact match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time!! =)
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://stardreamz81.tumblr.com/) for randomness ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't always fair, although there are twists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any conversations in italics are in different languages.

Victor sighed heavily as he watched the landscape of Japan come into view through one of the many windows aboard his family’s private jet.

And the only thing he could think about was how life wasn’t fair. Here he was coming to Japan with his parents, while his father visited some new locations for possible hotels or new acquisitions for Nikiforov Holdings. He was finally in the same country as his precious Yuuri…

…his Yuuri…

whenever the he thought about his soul mate, the 13 year old couldn’t help but smile. Over the last three years since discovering that he was having dreams about his soul mate, Victor had not stopped smiling - especially given that he and Yuuri not only visited each other in their dreams, but now they also kept in touch thanks to email, which was heavily monitored by their parents. And through these emails, the two boys had learned a lot about each other, especially since they were taking the time to learn the other’s language along with English.

They both loved to figure skate and both hoped to make it into big competitions one day.

They both loved dogs, even though neither of them had one of their own.

They both loved reading.

They had also accidentally discovered things about being soul mates. Not only could they visit each other in their dreams, but also whenever one of them was physically hurt, the other felt it. They had discovered this the previous when Victor has been in Africa with his parents for vacation and ended up with a broken wrist after tripping over some rocks during an outing to a game reserve. As soon as victor sat down to write Yuuri an email once his wrist had been taken care of, he was shocked to find that he already had an email from Yuuri asking if he was ok. After reassuring his mate that he was fine and that he only a broken wrist – even though Yuuri thought it was a big deal – Victor, with the help of his parents, had figured out that his connection with Yuuri ran deeper than either of them have previously thought.

If they had already discovered this bond between them, there was no telling what else could form between them in the future.

Perhaps that was why his and Yuuri’s parents were against them video chatting with each other. Although he knew exactly what Yuuri looked like and Yuuri knew what Victor looked like since they often exchanged photos via email. They had even exchanged birthday gifts the last two years. But due to their ages, both sets of parents stayed involved with the budding relationship between the two boys, only wanting to protect their children and allow them to grow up as individuals, not having to rely on the other for everything.

Yet more and more, Victor thought about his relationship with his soul mate. What would it be like to meet for the first time? Would he have even more feelings of love for shy Japanese boy who had stolen his heart? How would Yuuri react to him?

Above all, the only thing that Victor wanted in life was for his soul mate to be happy. And hopefully soon, they could finally meet face to face.

 

* * *

 

“Why don’t you write Yuuri an email once we get to the hotel for the night?”

Victor turned and looked as his mother who was seated next to him in the backseat of the SUV that was taking him and his parents from the location of a possible new beach resort back to Kobe, where they were staying for the last few days. They had been in Japan for almost a week and everyday had been the same.

Early mornings out to various locations.

Spending the day taking in the local surroundings.

Then back to the hotel for the night.

So far Victor had seen bits and pieces of Tokyo, Osaka and Kobe. While he had no complaints about being able to see Japan, it was the fact that he was there and Yuuri wasn’t with him. it didn’t feel right.

“And tell him what? ‘Guess what I’m in Japan! Sorry that I can’t come and see you.’?” Victor mumbled before turning to look back out the window. He sighed heavily as he pressed his forehead against the cool glass.

From the front passenger’s seat, Ivan turned back to look at his wife and son as the hired driver continued on without hesitation. As soon as their eyes met, Ivan knew exactly what his wife was thinking.

“You know I don’t think that I am going to be able to cover all the locations that I need to,” Ivan directed towards his son. “So do you think that you and your mother could visit the locations I was planning to visit further south. Then after I wrap things up here, I’ll join you for a few days before we head home.”

Sighing, Victor knew that he should agree since one day he would be in charge of Nikiforov Holdings – but that wouldn’t be for years. Besides, he had a lot to accomplish before then, especially when it came to figure skating.

But for the time being he could help out his parents since they do so much for him. “Where are we going to go?”

Ivan simply smiled as did Anna. Victor rolled his eyes at his parents and huffed a bit more. Why were adults so weird?

* * *

 

It had been another early morning, but thankfully instead of traveling by car or train, Victor and his mother flew into a local airport on Kyushu Island. Once there, another hired driver ushered them into a car while promptly had them heading even further south. He was so close, yet so far from his soul mate. Wanting to beg his mother to take him to Hasetsu instead of Nagasaki, Victor held his tongue instead. Maybe after they go to Nagasaki, he’d ask.

Yeah, that’s what he’d do.

Trying to occupy his time during the drive, Victor began to look around at scenery that was passing by. Eventually Victor’s eyes grew wider as several of the buildings around him started to seem familiar. Where had he seen them before?

Then he saw it - the “ninja” castle upon a hill that he had seen in pictures from Yuuri.

“Your father and I decided that a visit was in order, long before we had even left Russia. Since we were coming for business, why not mix in a little pleasure?” Anna said, once she was certain that her son knew where they were.

“Does Yuuri know?” he asked, excitedly.

Anna shook her head no. “Only his parents.”

The car suddenly stopped in front of a quaint building.

“Yu-topia Katsuki,” the driver said, putting the car into park and starting to get out. But before the driver could even open his own door, Victor was out of his seatbelt and out of the car. Anna simply smiled as she watched her son disappear into the building.

 

* * *

 

“ _Welcome_!” a cheery voice said, greeting Victor as he stood in the lobby of the inn. _“How can I help you?”_

Victor looked up and was face to face with Hiroko Katsuki, Yuuri’s mother. He knew what she looked like from the pictures that he and Yuuri had shared.

 _“I'm Victor…I’m looking for Yuuri_ …” he stated in broken Japanese.

All Hiroko did was smile and motion with her head to the right of Victor. Taking a deep breath and slowly turning, Victor’s breathe caught and there were no words that could describe that moment.

Standing in the doorway, with a confused look on his face, was Yuuri. He was shorter than Victor and smaller as well, yet his black hair looked soft to the touch and his brown eyes seemed to sparkle. Yet none of this mattered to Victor. All that mattered was that he was finally in the presence of his soul mate.

His other half.

The one who was connected to his red string.

“Victor?” the younger boy asked, unsure if he was seeing things or not.

All victor could do was nod as he watched a large smile spread across his mate’s face.

“Victor!” Yuuri squealed before launching himself towards Victor, who happily opened his arms.

Within a matter of seconds, Yuuri had his arms wrapped tightly around Victor while Victor held him against his chest in a tight hug. A warmth settled over him as he held Yuuri in his arms.

It was then that Victor knew he was never letting Yuuri Katsuki out of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Sorry for the lack of updates, its been a little crazy. I'm trying to avoid getting the flu from my students. And that is only the tip of the iceberg of craziness. Yet that is neither here nor there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since they are so young, just imagine that all the dialogue is in Japanese even if I didn’t mention it.

Yuuri opened his eyes as a smile spread across his face. Victor was lying on the futon next to him that Yuuri had put on the floor of his bedroom, sleeping with a smile on his face. After the excitement of the morning, Victor did not last long because he had been up so early that morning. Yuuri suggested that Victor take a short nap, but Victor only agreed to it if Yuuri took one with him.

Yuuri slipped on his glasses and looked at the clock high on a shelf in his room. It had been hours since the nap had begun.

Yet the time didn’t matter.

The only thing that mattered was that his soul mate was actually here with him! It was a dream come true. Ever since that dream a little over three years ago when Victor gave him the letter, Yuuri had longed to meet the older boy.

Now here he was. All Yuuri could do was smile. He hadn’t told any of his friends about Victor and for good reason. He was already picked on at school for his dancing and ice-skating. Add having a soul mate to that and there would be an endless barrage of snide remarks towards him.

No, he wanted to keep Victor to himself for as long as he could. Besides, ever since Victor had hugged him tightly, warmth had settled over Yuuri.

It felt like a warm, fuzzy blanket. This feeling made Yuuri’s heart race and his smile to grow even bigger. Yet, these feelings confused him a bit. Was it that his soul mate was here with him or was it something else?

Next to him, Victor began to stir slightly in his sleep before opening his eyelids. A smile immediately spread across the older boy’s face when he saw Yuuri. “That was the best nap ever!” Victor happily said, with his bright blue eyes shining.

Yuuri nodded in agreement as he felt the warm, fuzzy blanket feeling spreading through his body again. It was then that Yuuri decided that he never wanted Victor Nikiforov out of his life, just as long as the warm, fuzzy feelings never went away.

 

* * *

 

After learning from his mother that he and Yuuri were going to be able to spend almost a week together, Victor’s smiles continued.

“Please show me everything!” Victor asked in his best Japanese, it was still a little choppy though.

Yuuri nodded in agreement before turning to look at his own mother. “Can I show him the beach before dinner?” he asked quickly in Japanese.

“Yes. But only for a little bit. I’m making katsudon for dinner.”

Yuuri nodded before grabbing Victor’s hand and pulling him towards the main door of the onsen. Hiroko and Anna watched their sons leave with smiles on their faces. “This was a good idea.” Anna said in perfect Japanese. She had studied linguistics long ago in college, with Japanese being one of the languages she studied and she was also teaching Victor the language as well because of his connection with Yuuri.

“I agree.”

 

* * *

 

From visiting the beach to posing for photos in front of the “ninja” castle to even ballet dancing with Yuuri during one of his lessons with his teacher Minako Okuwara, Victor never wanted his week long visit with his soul mate to end. Yet all good things must eventually come to an end.

One of the last things that they saved to do together was ice skate. Since one of Yuuri’s close friends was an ice skater named Yuuko, he had wanted to introduce Victor to her. Unfortunately, she was visiting relatives in Tokyo.

“Perhaps next time,” Victor said, as he and Yuuri walked hand in hand back to Yutopia from Ice Castle Hasetsu.

“You’re going to come back?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course!”

Yuuri was about to say something in response when something caught his eye. He stopped suddenly and tensed up. Victor took notice and looked at what Yuuri was focused on.

In the distance, a group of boys was walking towards them. As they got closer, Yuuri began to tremble slightly. Victor gripped his hand tighter in an attempt to soothe the younger boy.

“Who are they?” Victor whispered.

“Ogura and his friends…” Yuuri replied trailing off as the group got closer.

“If it isn’t the fairy?” the tallest boy in the group said as the three boys approached Yuuri and Victor. By the looks of them, Victor could tell that they were either in Yuuri’s year or a year above. The other two boys snickered behind their friend. “Is this another fairy?”

Victor couldn’t help but glare at them as Yuuri sunk back against him. Even though the boys were talking extremely fast in Japanese and he couldn’t catch everything they were saying, he could still tell that things were being said with malicious intent. And he didn’t like it.

“Pick on someone your own size!” Victor managed to clearly say, stepping in front of Yuuri and blocking him from Ogura’s view. “If you’ve got a problem with Yuuri, you’re going to have to go through me.”

Ogura laughed slightly even though he was a little shorter than Victor was. “Who are you?”

“I’m Yuuri’s mate and anyone messing with those I love have to deal with me.” Victor said, starring Ogura down.

Yuuri watched in shock as Ogura and his friends simply turned around and walked the other way down the street. Once they were out of earshot, Yuuri spoke back up. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That you love me?”

“Of course! You’re my soul mate. I’ve loved you even before I knew who was attached the end of my string,” Victor said holding up his left hand. Yuuri caught a glimpse of a thin red sting attached to the end of his pinky. He could feel that familiar tug against his own pinky. A huge smile broke out on Yuuri’s face as he hugged Victor tightly and buried his face against the older boy’s chest.

“I love you too,” he whispered. “And your Japanese has gotten so much better!”

Victor blushed at his mate’s comment.

 

* * *

 

“So you’ll come to see my junior debut?” Victor asked hopefully as he stood with his parents. “I will get you tickets!”

“Ummm….” Yuuri paused, looking up at his parents for guidance.

“As long as it is during a break.” Toshiya answered for his son.

“Good!” Victor happily said, hugging his mate one last time. “I’ll miss you Yuuri.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

“But we’ll see each other soon!”

“Hai!”

The two families said their goodbyes before the Nikiforov family got into the waiting SUV. Victor rolled down the window and waved goodbye as long as he could, with Yuuri waving back at him.

Once they were out of sight, the Katsuki family turned to walk back inside. But Yuuri lingered a moment longer, watching where his soul mate had disappeared. Mari walked over to his little brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “You ok?” she asked.

“I miss him!” Yuuri sniffled as large tears rolled down his cheeks.

“It’s not forever Yuuri. Just a few months. Besides, mom and dad are going to let you start video calling each other.”

Yuuri nodded as he rubbed his eyes on his sleeve.

“Plus who is going to kick Ogura’s butt for you when Victor isn’t around?”

Through his tears, Yuuri managed to smile slightly. Victor had at least made sure that Ogura wouldn’t pick on Yuuri when he wasn’t around.

He really did have the perfect mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm sorry for not updating sooner! But school is finally over and now it is summer time for this teacher! Hopefully I can get a bit of writing done! 
> 
> Feel free to check my other YoI fics:
> 
> [Heart of the Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796945)  
> [Beautiful Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995969)  
> [Saving Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510172)

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are several Soul Mate AUs out there. But each one is different! 
> 
> So let me know what you think! =)
> 
> And like the title suggests....there will be twists!
> 
> Thanks!!!


End file.
